Fix Me Again
by LunaLovesChoccy
Summary: Love comes at most unexpected of times, in different ways and forms. Love makes you feel things you never knew existed. More importantly, love made you complete. Just like Kaname completed me. I, Kiryu Zero, love Kuran Kaname more than anything else in this world. He fixed me from fate's cruel deal of cards. KanamexZero one-shot.


AN: I just found this somewhere in my documents. I might not be updating anything very soon due to exams. I hope you enjoy this. It's a one shot. Please review! I love reviews! They always make me feel awesome! Much Love xoxoxo

Distant memories replayed themselves over and over again in his lavender eyes, almost like those deep pools of amethyst were nothing more than a cinema. He could taste them again, those soft, luscious lips. He could feel them moving against his own silky smooth ones, as they latched onto his lower lip with fervent ardour. He remembered the way those pale, delicate hands used to trace, what were to him, the symbols of love and passion on his neck and back.

He could hear the angels harmonising together in a romantic ballad, well that was what Kaname's laugh was to him. The flurry of colours, sensations, and that ever so present feeling of completion he experienced whenever he was with him. Winning over Kaname's heart was not easy. It was even harder as he knew that he was helplessly in love with Zero's adoptive sister, Yuuki.

He was a young rogue, broken by fate's cruel thirst for causing pain to those who meant no harm. Losing his parents and twin at the tender age of twelve was not easy, being forced to become part of the society who despised and destroyed the ones you loved was the greatest pain he thought he would endure. If only he knew what he knew today? He loathed himself with a passion so hot and burning so bright, he did not want this. But then again who did? He met Yuuki, his sister, and confidante.

He could feel the hole in his chest starting to fill up again, but, it was never enough to make him feel whole again, to feel complete again. Life's flamboyance did not faze him anymore, there was not a thing that surprised him. Until he found himself staring away into those rich, deep wine-brown eyes. They seemed filled with love and admiration, and they were directed towards none other than his best friend. Hurt, anger, jealousy and pain, he was listing them all off as they each hit his heart with such force that it could take down the world with them. He also felt happiness, love and complete. He felt whole again, he felt as if though he could fly right now. That he could soar through the skies, just by looking into those eyes.

They were not close. The only reason the angel looked his way was due to Yuuki. He felt hurt, betrayed, and helpless. He knew it was not her fault. He wanted Kaname. Mind, body soul and all. Then one day as he was walking back to the boys' dormitory he felt a presence behind him. The scent of mountains and thunderstorms hit him, and hard. Why? Was he here for him or was it to ask something about Yuuki?

"Kiryu-kun. Good evening, I hope you have had an eventful day in class today. I was hoping to ask you for a favour." Kaname said.

"Kuran-senpai. Please ask what you need." He replied, of course, he needed something about Yuuki. There was no way the pureblood would want him. He was an abomination, the bottom of the totem pole. There was no hope for him. Period.

"Ah. I was wondering, if, um, you would… Zero, could you please do me the honour of being my mate!"

Huh? What? His mate? How is this even possible, is this is a trick? Surely it must be, a figment of my own imagination, my love so deep that I am living a hallucination of my deepest, darkest dreams. "Why? So you could use me to get to Yuuki. So that you can break my heart"? I cried.

Soft lips captured my own, passion and love shown through simple movements. Fingers running through my silver hair. His arm holding me as if he knew that I was incapacitated, that my legs had lost its stability due to his love. His love for me. I knew then that he was mine forever, as I was his.

I do not regret meeting you, these past years have made me. You allowed me to feel the warm flames of passion we had ignited. You allowed me to feel those little stabs of jealousy that made feel so determined to keep you all to myself. You showed me the true definition of friendship, the light banter and the strong friendship we had shared over the years, I would never trade it away. How kind and cruel you are, my dear Kaname.

You have left my heart broken, gaping holes, bleeding for your love. I know I can never hold you again. Taste you, feel you ever again. We promised forever. How can you keep your promise to me, if you have shattered into a thousand pieces of glass? Come back my love and fix me again.

Please review and favourite!


End file.
